


Wanna Barter Mrs?

by ooopo123



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Exploring Potential Friendships and Their Dynamic, Ferngill Republic (Stardew Valley), Gen, Gotoro Empire (Stardew Valley), The War between the Ferngill Republic and Gotoro Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Jas was a well-mannered child. She knew her ‘please’s, ‘thank you’s and ‘excuse me’s by heart and was always sure to ask permission before touching anything on display in Emille’s mobile business.It was because of her that Emille always looked forward to visiting the valley. Jas was really quite interesting.





	Wanna Barter Mrs?

Emille was not one who craved human companionship often; she had her really quite stylish pig, Egbert, for company on the open road. Even so, she always looked forward to visiting Pelican Town on her travels due to one person in-particular: Jas. 

Jas was a well-mannered child. She knew her ‘please’s, ‘thank you’s and ‘excuse me’s by heart and was always sure to ask permission before touching anything on display in Emille’s mobile business. She was really quite clever too. 

“Good afternoon Mrs Emille!” The lady address smiled fondly at the girl running up towards her caravan. 

“’nd ‘ello to you little flower. How was school today?” Her accent made her so plainly foreign to most residents of the Ferngill Republic; thankfully Jas had yet to learn prejudice towards those hailing from the Gotoro Empire. During long nights she sometimes thought back to Jas and her innocence and wished there was a way she could preserve the girl as she was forever. 

“It was ok, I guess. I started reading a new book today because I finished my old one. It was about shadow people.” Emille gave a curt nod. 

“This is good to hear. You must be knowledgeable of shadow people ‘nd their ilk. Must always be watchful when venturing to places unknown.” Jas’s expression was grim as she nodded back, indicating she understood and would heed Mrs Emille’s warning, before breaking into a smile once again. 

“I got new things to trade with!” Any and all seriousness left the air almost immediately. (Emille still hoped that Jas would take her warning seriously as she had not been playing up to Jas’s childish mind; she had not been joking.) 

“Then show it girl, do not waste day light.” Jas shrugged off the back-pack she had bought off of Emille in a prior transaction, a canvas one with little black cats printed all over it (Jas said her aunt loved it, while her god-father was confused about where it had come from.); out of the bag came: a Rainbow Shell, several Nautilus Shells and a Sea Urchin. “Ah, you’ve been playin’ on the beach child?” 

“Yep! Ms Penny took us to the beach yesterday and I found these! Ms Penny says the rainbow shell is rare too!” Emille chuckled. 

“Ah, not quite as rare as it is beautiful I’m afraid.” Jas kept on giving her blinding smile, even if she seemed a tad confused; Emille couldn’t find it in herself to correct the girl, though. “Wonderful finds my dear, what is it you want in return? Hmm?” Jas’s answer was almost immediate. 

“You promised me a fairy rose last time!” She chimed, “Aunt Marine said she was going to show me how to press flowers and I want to do a fairy rose!” 

“Ah yes. I did, I did.” Within her trailer was one spot on her bed-side table that seemed to be draped in sunlight more often than not and it was here that she had placed a pot, firmly attached to the bench underneath with a large glass jar over the top, from which grew a purple petaled fairy rose. “It is purple, like your hair.” Emille cut the flower from the lowest point she could on the stem with a pair of elegant fabric scissors she’d procured from a trade across the gem sea. 

“My hair isn’t purple! It’s _black!_ ” Jas giggled, delighted, as she carefully grasped the rose. 

“Could of fooled me.” Emille relished in Jas’s happiness as she put the various beach paraphernalia away as stock for later on, keeping only the rainbow shell for herself. Proudly displaying it next to the now empty pot. Perhaps she’d try growing a daffodil next? 

“Um… Mrs Emille?” Immediately her eyes were back on the girl who appeared considerably more uncomfortable than she had only a moment before. “I wanted to know if… You could help me with my homework?” Well, that wasn’t what she expected. Granted she hadn’t the faintest clue what she would of expected, but it certainly wasn’t that. 

“Could your Penny help you? One of your guardians?” Emille quired before abruptly starting to mutter under her breath so Jas wouldn’t over hear. _”Perhaps motivate that god-father of yours some, humph!”_ If Jas did hear her it did not seem as if would have mattered any since she only became even more awkward; starting to fidget with her bag straps. “ _Oh for Yoba’s sake._ Yes, I can help. Don’t know how much, though.” 

One unsure smile later and Emille was presented with a pad of paper, a pencil and Jas’s newest reading book. ‘The Ferngill-Gotoro Conflict: A brief history’. 

Suddenly she understood why Jas had been so hesitant asking for her help and why she was the one Jas went to in the first place. Glancing back up at Jas found her fidgeting still; this time with the lone pencil. 

“I want you to, um, fact check?” Jas said, uncertain. “Ms Penny says that when you have infomaj-information that could be… Bi-assed? That if you can you need to fact check.” She looked back at Emille shyly. “I thought you could help?” 

She could, although… 

“Don’t worry child, I will. Come back tomorrow and I will spend day helping you.” Jas’s face lit up in delight once again. She thanked Emille profusely as she scrambled to gather her things up before skipping off; promising to be back bright and early tomorrow. Emille watched her go. 

She wasn’t the only one affected by the war, even here in small sleepy Pelican Town the war’s black tipped fingers dipped into the very minds of the people. Emille could only hope to lessen the grip on at least one mind by providing as much truth as she herself knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a Stardew Valley mood lately it seems, I've finished the game and now between playing it still I've been writing for it. It any one has any suggestions I'm all ears!


End file.
